


Adapt and Resist

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [30]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: #adaptandresist, Activism, Adapt and Resist, But this fic is about activism, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean Winchester, Politics, Queer Gen, Queer Shadow Moon, Queerplatonic Relationship (background), They are together but this fic is gen, Writing is Political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Long ago Winchester made a promise to himself/themself to be as loud and helpful as he/they could, and to live their politics. This 'verse is in second person.





	Adapt and Resist

You and Shadow make no excuses when it comes to backing up those in ADAPT. You’ve been watching the news of their street actions since the nineties and learning more and more from them.

You’re aging now, sure, and some would say this is outside of your wheelhouse. But that’s none of their business if you two have anything to say about it. And you do. It’s your time, it’s your relatively small risk to provide backup for those who are putting their bodies on the line for the medical care and independence of millions of people.

You’re not there for any weird reasons, either. You know it’s important, and you know you want to lend two physical bodies.

You haven’t formally hunted monsters since you were a teenager, but you know how to make yourself look imposing and possibly help one or two people get into a building they’d otherwise get turned away from.

When you arrive there are about two hundred people give or take, and some are there to provide assistance like you and Shadow are but many are not.

You make eye contact with a few people who seem to know what’s going on and they gesture for you to take strategic places.

When a cop tries to get between you and some people on scooters and seated in wheelchairs, you make yourself as imposing as you can and take a few whacks from them.

Honestly, it’s the least you can do. The absolute least. And next time you’re needed, you’ll be there as well. The both of you will.

**Author's Note:**

> #adaptandresist is a real hashtag, and ADAPT is a real organization of street activists who've done more for the disability community than I can say. You can follow National ADAPT in a variety of ways and see how on the daily they help to keep disabled people in homes, help additional people get out of nursing homes where they've been permanent residents and into their own homes, and fought for health care in the US--when they weren't making sure public transit was accessible and fighting against The Ugly Laws.
> 
> ADAPT and Resist.


End file.
